Shameless
by maestro de la muerte
Summary: In order to spice up their sex life, Grimmjow accepts an offer to have a threesome between him, his boyfriend Ichigo and the best male escort in the business: Kuchiki Byakuya. Grimm/Ichi/Bya threeway. Two-Shot.


**Haha, first threesome (or start one anyway). Grimm/Ichi/Bya my three fav characters, so I had to do at least one! The first part though is just Grimm/Ichi, the second's the full threesome. It was getting too long so I decided to split it, so hope that's ok :D**

**Warnings: M for a reason. Be warned cause there's smut galore. Just how I like it. **

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will own Bleach.**

* * *

He could feel them falling apart.

Not their relationship, that was arguably as strong as ever, but the most important _part_ of their relationship. To him at least, anyway.

Their sex life.

Now it might sound a bit over the top and _shallow_ of him, but Grimmjow was _addicted_ to sex. And not just any sex – sex with his strawberry. There had been a time in their relationship when they couldn't go a day without rutting like animals, couldn't survive an hour without plastering themselves onto each other and losing themselves in each other's silky smooth skin. There had been times when they wouldn't get out of bed for days, too tired to untangle themselves after another marathon round of mind blowing sex.

Grimmjow had honestly thought that that part of their life would never end, that they could just keep on living like that, off their base instincts, until their bodies up and collapsed from exhaustion. And not surprisingly, he had been more than okay with that.

But then Ichigo had snagged a job as an ER physician and Grimmjow had been promoted to VP at his own job at Las Noches Inc. and suddenly it seemed that all that boundless time that they used to take for granted just disappeared.

And now here he was a year later, stressed and overworked, so far beyond his breaking point he was surprised he hadn't murdered anyone, and most of all, in desperate need of some skin to skin contact with his boyfriend. Hell, he'd take a good make-out session, he was so desperate, but when he looked at the exhausted state Ichigo came home in everyday, looked at the bags under his eyes and the drooping shoulders, he knew neither of them had the energy to do more than order some takeout and catch some much-needed sleep.

"So what? Why ya being such a pussy about it?"

He looked up blearily at his best friend, Nnoitra, fuck probably his only friend now considering the blatant way he'd been ignoring the rest of them. The only reason the pasty beanpole still considered stayed with him was because he worked nights, and sometimes there was just enough time for him to wheedle a beer or two out of the increasingly reclusive blunet, before he had to leave for his own work.

"Shut yer mouth," he rumbled tiredly, lamenting somewhere in the back of his brain at how pitiful he sounded. "It ain't like I want this to happen. There's just no goddamn _time_."

Nnoitra just snorted, whacking him smartly on the back of his head. The sound echoed sharply in the silent interior of the house and Grimmjow snarled, pushing back just as harshly.

"Fuck me, if ya use that pathetic 'cuse one more fucking time! Ya know, yer boss ain't the devil, that ya can't even ask him fer one fucking week off. And you know I've been offering…"

Grimmjow was already shaking his head, thoughts of losing his position spinning though his head and making him slightly nauseous.

And he refused to even _think_ about Nnoitra "offer".

"Ya wouldn't say that if ya ever met that bastard Aizen. Fuck, just being near him gives me the creeps."

Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "There ya go, being an overdramatic freak again." Lifting his bony hips slightly, he fished around in his back pockets, producing a battered cellphone. "Fine, if yer too much of a coward, I'll do it fer ya." Flipping the lid open, he turned one hard, violent eye to a gaping Grimmjow. "Now, what's his number?"

It took his addled brain a minute to process just what Nnoitra was planning to do, but then his upstairs went haywire.

"Are you fucking _crazy_?" he spluttered. "First of all, it's goddamn after _midnight_, and second ya don't even _know_ him! Why the hell would he listen to you?"

"Just give me the fucking number!"

"No!"

"Grimmjow I swear to god, I'll fucking castrate ya if ya don't!"

"NO!"

"GIVE ME THE GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING NUMBER!"

"NO! WHAT PART OF THAT _NO_ DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"What the _hell_ are you two screaming about at this time of the night?"

Twin heads swivelled to see a scowling Ichigo standing in the doorway, hair mussed and eyes squinting from sleep.

"So? Anyone?" Ichigo prodded after a lengthy silence, annoyance clear in his voice.

"He's _your_ boyfriend." Nnoitra muttered out the corner of his mouth. "Do something."

Shooting his friend an exasperated look, Grimmjow heaved himself out of the inordinately comfortable couch and approached his fuming lover.

"Sorry babe," he whispered, closing strong arms around his lithe frame and frowning when he felt Ichigo sink in to him. "We didn't mean to be so loud. Just having a small disagreement."

"Well, could you go have your disagreement outside or something?" Ichigo mumbled into his chest, unconsciously nuzzling closer to the warm heat he'd missed so much. "I have a training session to get up early for."

Grimmjow carded his hands gently through the halo of bright hair, smiling softy when he felt Ichigo arch into his touch. Maybe he really should rethink Nnoitra's suggestion. Neither had taken a break that year, and goddamn did he feel they deserved it.

"Hey, Nnoitra," he called out, hands never ceasing in their movement.

"What?" came the grumpy reply.

Picking up the near-asleep man bridal style, he walked back to the sofa, settling in quietly and moving Ichigo comfortably into his lap.

"Give me the phone," he said, pressing a light kiss to his lover's forehead. Ichigo looked up at him questioningly, heavy eyes swimming with curiosity.

"What're you doing? And come to think of it, why is Nnoitra here?"

Shooting the tall man a small grin, Grimmjow tightened one arm around Ichigo, while the other dialed the cell. "He's here to finally knock some sense into me."

Beside him, Nnoitra let out a sharp bark of laughter and even Ichigo chuckled quietly, as Grimmjow put the cell to his ear, trying to quell the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Finally, someone picked up the phone on the other side and an icy voice filtered through. "Somebody better have a good reason for disturbing me at this time of the night."

The voice was loud enough that even Ichigo's eyes went wide at the tone. "Aizen-sama. It's Grimmjow. I'm sorry to disturb you so late."

And just as fast, Aizen switched tracks. "Grimmjow, of course," he said in a sickly-sweet tone. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Steeling himself for a possible thrashing, Grimmjow took a deep breath and plunged forward. "I was wondering if it was possible for me to take a week's vacation, Aizen-sama. I know you don't like—"

"Maah, who're ya talking to, Sōsuke? Come back to bed."

Grimmjow blinked as he was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice on the other side.

"Just talking to an employee, Gin. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Aizen-sama?" Grimmjow questioned, while Nnoitra and Ichigo looked on, the latter sporting a weird expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow. You were saying?"

The blunet made to respond, but a slight tug on his lapel made him look down. Ichigo looked back at him, honey eyes dark with interest.

"Did he say Gin?" he questioned quietly, and when Grimmjow nodded his acquiescence, he continued. "That's _my_ boss. I didn't know they were together."

Grimmjow stared at him for a second before his attention was forced back into the conversation.

"…wanted a vacation, yes?"

"Yes, sir. Just a week. Just enough to recharge."

"Who wants a vacation, Sōsuke?" Gin interrupted again, though this time, his voice sounded much closer.

"Do you remember Grimmjow?"

There was the sound of a giggle. "Oooh yeah, he's Ichigo's main squeeze, ain't he?"

"Ichigo?" Aizen's voice rumbled, a hint of amusement weaving itself through.

"He works fer me, in ER. Here, pass me the phone." There was a bit of shuffling and then Gin's voice filtered through.

"Grimmjow! Any chance little Ichigo's there?"

Grimmjow frowned at the way the man addressed his lover, but didn't have time to dwell on it as Ichigo plucked the cell out of hands.

"I'm here, Ichimaru-san."

"Oooh," Gin teased. "Listening in to the conversation, were we? What a naughty boy!"

Ichigo choked, face lighting up in a deep blush. "I-I'm sorry—"

Gin laughed, able to imagine all too well what Ichigo looked like, judging from the sounds filtering through and past experience. "Mah mah, I was only teasin'! No need to get yer panties in a twist, kitten. All I wanted ta say was that as yer all-powerful boss, I want ya ta take a week off too. Poor baby, you've been working too hard, and I think it'd be a travesty if ya don't put that hunk a yers ta good use. God forbid he get rusty where it counts the most, yeah?"

By that point, Ichigo was as red as a tomato, fully aware of the two men snickering none too quietly around him. "T-thank you, Ichimaru-san. But Grimmjow doesn't have approval for his vacation yet. I was wondering…"

"Of course, kitten! Don't worry about Sōsuke, I'll convince him somehow. After all, that is my _specialty!_"

Ichigo felt Grimmjow shudder as he tried to repress the images that sprung up at the comment, and he couldn't help but agree more. No way did he want to imagine his boss doing the dirty with someone.

"Gin!" he heard Aizen call out sternly, though he detected a definite hint of humour, so he didn't think the man was too displeased.

"Yes, Aizen-sama. I'm coming," he purred, before ending the call abruptly, leaving Ichigo staring at the cell in his hand in stupefaction.

"Wow," he breathed. "We have a week off." Straightening up in Grimmjow's lap, he looked into his sparkling eyes. "_Both_ of us!"

Grimmjow grinned, leaning forward to steal a bruising kiss from the oranget. "Nnoitra, how about I take you up on your offer."

The fierce-looking man let out a massive cackle, leaning forward to clap Grimmjow on the back. "Finally! I'm telling ya, you won't regret it. I know just who to set you two up with, and trust me when I say, he's definitely the best for a reason!"

"Good," Grimmjow leered, lifting his prize up in his arms and standing up, loving the way the smaller man's mile-long legs automatically wrapped around his hips. And squeezed. "I don't settle for anything less. Especially for my Ichi."

As he walked out of the room, there was just enough time for Nnoitra to get in the last word.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

His laughter echoed in every corner of the house.

* * *

They kissed all the way back to their bedroom, all previous exhaustion completely forgotten in the wake of the rising sexual tension. Never one to be idle, Ichigo sucked and nibbled on Grimmjow's skin, loving the way he felt the man shudder underneath his touch. It was a testament to how long they'd gone without this type of contact, that just those soft moans had him rock-hard in seconds. Feeling impatient, he rocked in Grimmjow's arms, rubbing his swollen length against the flat planes of the blunet's stomach.

"Hurry," he moaned, licking his way up Grimmjow's ear. "I want to start our vacation with a _bang_."

He felt Grimmjow growl low in his throat, the vibrations travelling deliciously through his system and making his heartbeat race. Damn, if that wouldn't feel good around his cock.

"I want to make you scream, Ichi," he heard him say, and he was lost in the delirium that was Grimmjow, the man who'd driven him crazy from the say they'd met and had wild sex in his best friend's pantry cabinet, neither one to ever deny their body anything.

It had been the start of the most beautiful thing in his life.

He didn't even realize when they made it to the bedroom, too focused in tasting as much of the sweat-slicked skin as possible. He'd latched himself to the side of his lover's neck, intent on marking the skin that had been barren for god knew how long. It was a travesty, and Ichigo vowed it would never happen again.

So it was with surprise when he fell back onto their bed, eyes immediately locking with snapping blue as they looked down at him hungrily. His mouth went dry as Grimmjow proceeded to hook his fingers in the hem of his shirt, teasingly slithering the material up. His eyes snapped to the strip of smooth skin slowly being revealed, and he held his breath when suddenly, the ascending fabric stopped in its tracks.

"You want it, Ichi?" Grimmjow's voice reverberated through his system, bringing his blood to a boiling heat, all of it going straight to his groin.

"I want it, Grimm," he gasped, hand inching down towards his groin to try and relieve some of the pressure.

He whined as his hand was smartly flicked away, Grimmjow growling in warning. "How bad do you want it, Ichi?"

_Time to use his secret weapon._

Biting his lips seductively, Ichigo looked up at his domineering lover, doe eyes doing their best to look innocently through his thick eyelashes. Holding his arms out, he curled his fingers in a come-hither motion, arching his back slightly off the duvet to appear as submissive as possible.

"I want it, Grimmy," he breathed. "I want it so bad."

_Holy._

_Shit._

Grimmjow stopped breathing, and if possible, his whole body drained south. All five fucking gallons of blood pooled in and around his penis, and suddenly his pants got tight.

Very, extremely tight.

"Ichigo," he whispered, lungs too tight to spare any more breath.

"Yes, Grimmjow?" his little devil answered, slithering back sinuously on the bed until he reached the head, never once breaking eye contact and knowing it drove his blue-haired lover crazy.

"I want you to take my clothes off. Think you can do for me?"

"Come here, and I'll so anything you want."

Suffice to say, Grimmjow didn't need any more prompting. Feeling the mattress give way under his weight, he slowly stalked forward on his hands and knees, watching those honey-brown eyes grow dark with lust.

_Ichigo wasn't the only one who could play this game. _

Sure hands touched his shirt, trembling only slightly before deftly unhooking the buttons. Ichigo made sure that Grimmjow felt only the barest of touches, just enough to hint at something, but not nearly enough to stimulate fully. And after almost a year of hurried and shoddy sex, stimulation was the only things on their minds.

He continued down Grimmjow's body, taking his time in slipping the soft material off his boyfriend's broad shoulders, enjoying the view presented to him. Grimmjow had always had a killer body, and boy did the man know it. That arrogance was one of his best and worst traits.

But, fuck, was he justified.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was a human masterpiece, muscles in perfect condition, tendons displayed beautifully, all wrapped exquisitely in miles of gorgeous, suntanned skin.

It was enough to make his mouth water… and a crime to deny himself a taste.

Leaning forward, he wrapped his lips around a dusky nipple, hands busy trying to unbutton the stubborn jeans. As soon as the flavour hit his mouth, he moaned, plastering himself to the wall of muscle in front of him and gasping as rough hands came up to wind themselves in his own locks, tugging harshly as Ichigo worked the bud in his wet heat.

"Hah, Ichigo," Grimmjow sighed, raking bunt nails against his berry's scalp. "Always did like that talented mouth a yers."

Ichigo broke off the tender flesh, breaking the thin line of saliva that connected them as he spoke back. "If I recall correctly, you always did like my mouth on a…particular _anatomy._ How's about it, big boy?"

Grimmjow gripped the smaller man's head, tilting it back to look into his eyes. "You offering what I think yer offering, sweetheart?"

There was that small quirk of his lips, and then Ichigo leaned up to plant his lips lovingly against Grimmjow's. Their mouths moved in tandem for a few breathless moments, until the need to breathe became too much and they broke off with a gasp.

"Lie back. And take your jeans off."

"Only if you take yer clothes off too," Grimmjow smiled, lying back and hooking his thumbs in the front of his jeans. "Hate to see that beautiful body covered up."

"You want that with a show too?"

"Only if you insist."

Never one to disappoint, Ichigo flashed him wide grin, before slinking out of his clothes, making sure his lover was rapt was every move. His lean body undulated with every move, muscles moving fluidly under peach skin. One again, Grimmjow felt his erection give a loud and painful throb as the sexy beats in front of him, stripped to his birthday suit, eyes alight with an impish gleam the whole time. When he was finished, they were both naked, bodies coated with a light sheen of sweat, generated purely from the anticipation curling through both their bodies.

"Now suck," Grimmjow demanded, eyes finally having taken their fill of his Ichigo's perfection. He was literally dying over there. "I can't wait to have yer mouth on me."

"I aim to please," was all he said, before he crawled up and settled himself between the blunet's strong thighs, eyes raking over the proud length bobbing in front of his face.

His tongue snaked out, licking a long path from base to tip, and enjoying the way he could make his man groan heatedly in pleasure. He'd meant to go slow, but as soon as the taste hit his tongue, his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the addicting taste. Soon, he was swallowing the whole thing, tongue flattened underneath and teeth grazing against the sides shallowly. Just the way he knew Grimmjow liked it.

He set a fast, but steady pace, head bobbing almost frantically in Grimmjow's lap as the blunet let loose a series of moans and pants, body turning to molten lava as Ichigo sucked on his dick like a straw. Hands came up to cup his heavy balls, juggling and squeezing them lightly as Ichigo continued his ministrations, drawing back every so often until only he soft head remained in his mouth. That he would pay special attention to, wiggling his tongue in every nook and cranny, trusting it forcefully into the slit and tasting the globs of pre-come that leaked out, coating his mouth with Grimmjow's essence. With one hand, he'd scrape his nails down the pulsing veins, rewarding his lover's increase in volume with more of what he liked, until the flesh throbbed in his mouth from the overstimulation.

It was only when Ichigo's jaw got tired that he scrape his nails down Grimmjow's quivering thighs, his signal to him that he was ready to let the man come.

And come he did.

Grimmjow saw white flash before his eyes as he came into Ichigo's mouth, hands tightening painfully in the sunset hair. But Ichigo only chuckled, the vibrations adding another layer to his pleasure and milking him for all he was worth.

Ichigo took it all like a pro, slurping all he could down, the few streams he missed slipping past his shiny, swollen lips and dribbling deliciously down his chin. It was that sight that greeted him when he opened eyes he never realized he'd closed, and it was a sight that almost instantly had him hard again.

"I love you," was all he could whisper, voice hoarse from all his earlier passionate cries.

He sighed in bliss as Ichigo smiled that wonderful smile, the smile that had first told him that he fucking adored this man, the smile that was meant just for him, and sealed their mouths together in a soul-sucking kiss, lapping at the inside of his mouth to share his wealth.

"I love you too," he murmured as he broke off, placing gentle, butterfly kisses all over his sweaty face. "But I think I'll love you more if you get up off your ass and _fuck me._"

Without warning, he found himself flipped onto his back, staring up in shock at a pair of luminescent blue eyes.

"Gladly."

Next thing he knew, Grimmjow suddenly had a bottle of lube in his hands – the special tingly kind a smirking Karin had gifted them last Christmas. Grimmjow wasted no time in applying the substance liberally onto his fingers, while Ichigo instinctively spread his legs, baring himself completely like he knew Grimmjow preferred. Anything to get him to speed up.

Fingers touched his puckered hole tentatively, circling a few times in caution until Ichigo let out a low whine of protest and tilted his hips up, successfully making the tip of his finger pop past the tight ring of muscle. They both hissed, Ichigo from the sudden intrusion and Grimmjow from imagining how good that tight heat would feel wrapped around his aching dick. Slowly, he moved the finger in and out, twisting the digit until Ichigo he felt Ichigo was loose enough for more, a feeling no doubt helped by the low-pitched whines spilling from those shell-pink lips, practically begging him to go faster. One became two became three, as Grimmjow prepared the passage for a much larger part of his anatomy.

"Grimm!" Ichigo screamed, as the fingers brushed over that magical spot inside of him, buried deep within his inner walls. His hips arched off the bed, as Grimmjow grinned and pressed down on the sensitive nub, causing white lighting to shoot up his spine.

"Grimmjow! I-I'm ordering you! Inside, N-NOW!"

Massaging his hips soothingly, Grimmjow surged forward, pressing the leaking tip against Ichigo's fluttering entrance, heartbeat skyrocketing as he both felt and saw the muscles trying to forcefully take him in.

_He's so goddamn perfect. I'd do anything fer him._

Settling the long legs on his shoulders, he kissed the supple skin of his berry's inner thigh one last time before the pressure became too much and he moved forward, slowly but surely, pressing inside the snug cavern. Sheathing himself fully, he felt Ichigo drag him down for another kiss as they both tried to catch their breaths.

Chocolate eyes opened to look at him hazily, their depths swimming with heady mixture of love and lust, a silent nudging for him to move. And move Grimmjow did. Pulling back, he thrust forward again, burying himself balls-deep inside his Ichigo, wrenching a deep groan from deep within him. Ichigo ran his fingers through the silken blue strands tickling his face, making Grimmjow almost purr in pleasure. They started to move in sync, both hungry for the taste and sensation of each other.

Grimmjow howled as he felt the velvet walls tighten into a vicelike grip around his turgid cock, and Ichigo couldn't hold in his own pleasured cries as Grimmjow managed to nail his prostrate with almost every feverish thrust. The room filled with the sounds and scent of heavy sex, as Grimmjow slammed repeatedly into the willing body beneath him. Fire burned their veins as they neared their peaks, both too lost in their frenzied mating to keep any sense of time. It had no worth to them anyway. The only thing that mattered was them, coming together in perfect harmony after having been in discord for so long. Neither had the words to articulate how good that felt.

"Come together," Grimmjow gasped. "I wanna come together!"

"Yess!"

Just to make sure, a hand wiggled between their sweaty bodies, wrapping itself around Ichigo's bobbing erection and squeezing roughly until Grimmjow saw Ichigo start to moan incoherently.

They triggered each other's releases, thick fluid pumping from their straining members to land where it may. Grimmjow let out a roar, drowning out Ichigo's own cry as stars danced in front of his eyes from the force of his orgasm.

They collapsed, muscles feeling like jelly, but wholly satisfied. Ichigo used the last of his strength to wrap trembling arms around his lover, kissing the matted blue strands lovingly.

"I have one question," he spoke, after they'd caught their breaths.

"Hmm?"

"What was that offer you were talking about with Nnoitra?"

Grimmjow's eyes blinked open, as a wide grin split his lips. Shit, he'd almost forgotten.

"Oh. How do you feel about adding someone else to the mix?"

Ichigo propped himself up on his elbow, smoothing his hair back from his face and taking in his mischievous expression. "What do you mean? Like…another guy?"

"You know how Nnoi owns that "club" right? Well, he offered us free services for a night with the best _entertainer_ they have. I wasn't gonna take him up on his offer, but now that we have this whole week of vacation…"

It took a minute, but finally it dawned on him. "You want to have a threesome? With one of Nnoi's men?"

"Only if you want."

A burst of laughter bubbled up inside of him, and Ichigo didn't help it in. Flopping on his back, he let it all out, holding his stomach as tears streamed down his face.

"You know?" he finally mused, giggling and wiping his eyes. "Why the hell not? You only live once right? Why not do it with a bang!"

That led to another round of enthusiastic kissing, which eventually led to another round of sweaty, mind blowing sex. But who was complaining?

* * *

And that was how they came to be standing outside of the darkly gilded door, behind of which lay Nnoitra's single best earner, and thus their sex partner of the night. Nothing but the best for friends, right?

They shared a searing kiss – _"Just in case you forget who ya belong to"_ – before Grimmjow grasped the handle and opened the door. They both stepped inside, the door closing automatically behind them, as they looked around curiously, trying to let their eyes adjust to the dimmed room, tendrils of fog curling gracefully around their feet.

Their attention was captured by the mound of cloth in front of them, which slowly fell way to reveal a sea of smooth, pale skin and stormy gray eyes. Their breaths caught in their throats as the figure fully revealed itself, rising from its bed like the most graceful of creatures, gliding elegantly towards them.

"Welcome," he said, voice like smoke over whisky. "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. You may refer to me Your Greatest Fantasies Come True."

**Continued in Part Two.**

* * *

**Like? Review?**


End file.
